


Zielone wstążki

by LaReinaDeCaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blackcest (Harry Potter), Drama, F/F, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReinaDeCaos/pseuds/LaReinaDeCaos
Summary: Był to mój pierwszy i póki co ostatni femmeslash, okoliczności powstania tekstu przemilczę. Wtajemniczeni wiedzą, o co chodzi,Miłej lektury tak czy inaczej.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Zielone wstążki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/gifts).



> Był to mój pierwszy i póki co ostatni femmeslash, okoliczności powstania tekstu przemilczę. Wtajemniczeni wiedzą, o co chodzi,  
> Miłej lektury tak czy inaczej.

Czasami zapomina się bardzo szybko, nie chce się o tym myśleć i wracać do przeszłości. Czasami pamięta się bardzo długo, a wspomnienia powracają i nie można się ich pozbyć. Czasami spogląda na szkatułkę, która stoi na komódce w sypialni, wyciąga z niej zieloną wstążkę i przygląda się jej przez chwilę. Przewiązuje nią sobie włosy i wtedy duchy przeszłości powracają do niej. Nie broni się przed nimi.   
Czasami pamięta, ale chciałaby zapomnieć. 

Są małe, kiedy Bella po raz pierwszy zakrada się nocą do jej łóżka. Pada deszcz, krople uderzają o parapety, ciemne niebo przecinają błyskawice. Andromeda wie, że jej siostra boi się burzy, choć nikomu o tym nie mówi, ale ona to wie. Wie od bardzo dawna. I wie,że Bella w takiej chwili może przyjść tylko do niej. I przychodzi. Najpierw lekko popycha drzwi, a potem, cicho na palcach wchodzi do pokoju, jej kroki tłumi miękki dywan. Oczy Belli błyszczą w ciemności, kiedy podchodzi do łóżka Andromedy i wślizguje się pod kołdrę.   
\- Boisz się. - Andromeda bardziej stwierdza niż pyta, kiedy czuje, jak siostra się do niej przytula.   
\- Ja nie boję się niczego – opowiada Bella i odsuwa się nieco od Andromedy. W jej ciemnych oczach pobłyskują kryształki lodu, ale siostra słyszy lekkie drżenie w jej głosie. Andromeda przyciąga ją do siebie bliżej i nucąc cicho swoją własną piosenkę, głaszcze po czarnych włosach, a Bella zasypia.   
Obie budzą się, kiedy słońce zagląda przez okno. 

Tak naprawdę nie przepadają za sobą. Bella jest dumna, chodzi z wysoko uniesioną głową, wyprostowana, pewna siebie. Andromeda jest inna, śpiewa, tańczy i nie przejmuje się tym, że rodzina patrzy na nią tak, jak nie powinno się patrzeć na dziecko. Bella wie, czego od niej oczekują, Andromeda często o tym zapomina. I to ona przynosi do domu bukiety pachnących kwiatów, to ona stara się rozśmieszać towarzystwo, kiedy przychodzą do nich goście, chociaż nikt z nich nie potrzebuje śmiechu.   
Czasem wydaje jej się, że dom, w którym mieszka, jest pusty i martwy. Czasem ma wrażenie, że wszystko w nim zamarzło dawno temu. I wie, że nie może tego zmienić. 

Siedzi na krześle w swoim pokoju, Bella stoi za nią i szczotkuje jej włosy. Andromeda widzi w lustrze twarze dwóch dziewcząt – jedna jest zarumieniona i uśmiechnięta, druga poważna i blada. Andromeda niedawno dostała list z Hogwartu i cały czas nie może się oprzeć temu radosnemu uczuciu. Kartka przeczytana już wiele razy leży na łóżku, a dziewczynka czeka. Czeka na to, aż znajdzie się w nowej szkole. I czeka, aż siostra skończy czesać jej włosy i zawiąże zieloną wstążkę na końcu warkocza. Taką samą, jaką ma wplecioną w swoje włosy. 

W Hogwarcie dni mijają jej szybko, za szybko. Czasem jest jej smuto, bo Bella mija ją na korytarzu i nie wita się z nią, nawet nie uśmiecha się do niej. Andromeda zastanawia się, co może być tego przyczyną, ale jeszcze nie wie. 

Pierwszy raz bywa najtrudniejszy. To dzieje się po raz pierwszy, kiedy obie wracają do domu na wakacje. Na początku nie rozmawiają ze sobą; Andromeda ma wrażenie, że jej siostra jest jeszcze bardziej niedostępna niż kiedyś. Bella zawsze była dla niej zagadką, ale teraz przypomina labirynt, z którego nie ma wyjścia.   
A Andromeda marzy, żeby to wyjście odnaleźć. 

Noc jest duszna i parna. Andromeda nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio latem była taka pogoda. I wie, że tej nocy już sobie nie przypomni. Leży na łóżku, przykryta tylko białym prześcieradłem i wpatruje się w sufit. Nie może zasnąć, nasłuchuje. W domu panuje cisza, ale ona wie, że jest w nim jeszcze ktoś, kto też nie śpi. Słyszy czyjeś szybkie kroki w korytarzu, które potem kierują się w stronę jej sypialni. Zamyka na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je otwiera, widzi nad sobą twarz Belli. Siostra nie uśmiecha się, ale lód z jej spojrzenia znika; w jej oczach są drobinki ognia, przypominające gwiazdy, które tej nocy błyszczą na niebie.   
\- Nie możesz spać – Bellatrix bardziej stwierdza niż pyta i siada na łóżku siostry.   
\- Jest za gorąco – opowiada Andromeda, czując jak dłoń Belli wolno gładzi jej policzek i zsuwa się niżej.   
\- Doprawdy? - pyta starsza siostra przewrotnie, a jej ręce odsuwają prześcieradło.   
\- Bella, nie... Nie powinniśmy... - Andromeda próbuje się bronić, ale wie, że to na nic. Bella patrzy jej prosto w oczy, jej wzrok jest jednocześnie władczy i smutny. Nie powiesz o tym nikomu, siostrzyczko, zdaje się mówić. I Andromeda już rozumie, że to będzie ich wspólny sekret.   
Prześcieradło opada na podłogę, a oddech Andromedy staje się ciężki niczym burzowe chmury. Dziewczyna zapomina o wszystkim, istnieje dla niej tylko Bella. Wie, że to, co robią, jest zakazane, ale nie pamięta o tym. Bella wplata palce w jej włosy i wolno całuje rozpaloną skórę, która pachnie wanilią.   
Andromeda teraz wie, że ten upał był niczym, w porównaniu z tym, do czego doprowadziła ją Bella. Leżą obok siebie, a ich oddechy powoli się uspokajają. Później Bella bez słowa wstaje i wychodzi z pokoju; odwraca się w drzwiach i posyła siostrze pożegnalne spojrzenie. Nie musi nic mówić, wie, że Andromeda ją zrozumie. 

Czasami niektórych wspomnień nie można się pozbyć, nawet gdyby się tego chciało ze wszystkich sił. Andromeda bierze do ręki zieloną wstążkę i zastanawia się, czemu powiedziała o nim akurat Belli. Wiedziała, jaka będzie reakcja siostry, ale mimo to zrobiła to.   
A nie było to nic dobrego. 

Drugi raz nie przypomina tego pierwszego, następne też nie. Obie wiedzą, że mogą przenieść się w świat, do którego nikt inny nie będzie miał dostępu, gdzie będą tylko we dwie. Nocą Bella wkrada się do jej pokoju i bezszelestnie wślizguje pod kołdrę; jej ręce błądzą po ciele Andromedy, a potem gładzą jej poplątane włosy. Bella czeka, aż oddech siostry się uspokoi I wtedy Andromeda mówi jej to, co od dawna chciała powiedzieć, ale coś ją powstrzymywało przed tym. Teraz zdobywa się na odwagę, wie, że nie ma nic do stracenia.   
Siostra na początku słucha jej w milczeniu, potem patrzy na nią tak, jak kiedyś patrzyli na nią rodzice, kiedy nie spełniała ich oczekiwań. Bella sięga ręką po zieloną wstążkę, która leży na poduszce i przesuwa ją między palcami. A potem, bez ostrzeżenia, chwyta dłonie siostry i związuje je wstążką.   
\- Bella, nie. – Andromeda wypowiada te słowa, ale wie, że to na nic. Przez chwilę próbuje się uwolnić, ale węzełek jest zbyt mocno zawiązany. Bella zdaje się jej słyszeć, w jej oczach błyszczy lód, który mrozi Andromedę. Dziewczyna czuje zimne dreszcze, mimo że znowu jest gorąco.   
Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, Bella wstaje z łóżka i wychodzi z pokoju. Nie żegna się z siostrą, nawet na nią nie patrzy.   
Andromeda zsuwa się na podłogę i tępo patrzy na dywan. Wie, że kiedyś będzie musiała wyrwać się z tego stanu, ale jeszcze nie teraz, jeszcze jest na to za wcześnie. Łzy na jej policzkach parzą lodem, w całym ciele czuje piekący ból.   
Wie, że tej nocy serce Bellatrix zlodowaciało na dobre i że nie może już jej pomóc. 

To nie są dobre wspomnienia i nie jest łatwo się ich pozbyć, ale Andromeda stara się ze wszystkich sił. Po tamtej nocy i w jej oczach zaczyna błyszczeć lód, kiedy widzi Bellę. Może kiedyś stopnieje, może kiedyś zacznie rozmawiać z siostrą.   
Teraz jest na to jeszcze za wcześnie.   
Powoli spostrzega, że jest tylko jedno wyjście, żeby odciąć się od tego, co minęło, żeby rozwiązać węzełek na zielonej wstążce. I nadchodzi taki dzień, w którym pakuje swój kufer - przedtem pisze list do sióstr, bo gdzieś w głębi serca wierzy, że ją zrozumieją - i opuszcza dom Blacków na zawsze. 

Jej mąż dziwi się, że tak często popada w melancholię. W jednej chwili jest wesoła, śmieje się i żartuje, a już w następnej milknie, a jej spojrzenie zasnuwa się mgłą. Andromeda wie, że przy nim kiedyś pozbędzie się tego lodu, który nadal w niej tkwi. Ted jest dla niej czuły i dobry i Andromeda wierzy, że może kiedyś zapomni o przeszłości, że nie będzie mieć już koszmarów i budzić się w środku nocy.   
Może. 

Andromeda nie chce już wracać do wspomnień. Nie chce pamiętać o tej Belli, którą straciła dawno temu.   
Zielona wstążka wysuwa się z jej palców i spada na dywan. Andromeda słyszy, że ktoś wchodzi po pokoju, odwraca się w jego stronę i uśmiecha.   
Nie chce już myśleć, o tym, co minęło, choć wspomnienia czasem do niej wracają. Depcze wstążkę i zaczyna całować zdziwionego męża.   
Chce zapomnieć o swojej przeszłości. I później, kiedy leży obok niego, nachodzą ją dziwne myśli. Myśli o Belli, o tym, że ona tamtego nie zapomni.   
Andromeda zaczyna drżeć, jej dłonie stają się lodowate, a serce zamiera.   
Ted gładzi ją po włosach i szepcze słowa pocieszenia, Andromeda dopiero po dłuższej chwili spostrzega, że jest bezpieczna. Że teraz nic nie może jej się stać.   
Andromeda zapomina, ale wie, że Bella nie zapomni.   
Nigdy. 

koniec


End file.
